femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus (Magi-K)
Venus (Monica Aguirre) is the main antagonist in the 2005-2006 Chilean fantasy TV series "Magi-K". Magi-K was the Chilean answer to Harry Potter. Venus was an evil and ambitious witch, whose objective is to get a hold of the Book of Power. With the book, Venus will be able to link the world of magic with that of the present. The Book of Power is owned by a young sorceress named Isidora or "Isi" (Catalina Palacios) for short. Venus has a daughter named Olivia (Sabina Odone), who is a school age girl, and is the main rivalry with the main character Isidora. Olivia is envious of Isi because of her power, and since she attends the same school, she has been asked to follow Isi around and report back to her mother. If she ever finds a chance to snatch the book herself, she is to attenpt it. Isi's best friend is Matide Farias (Maria Luiisa Mayol), and she is constantly being targeted by Venus and Olivia. In one episode, Isi and Matilde encounter Venus in the park. Venus turns Matilde into a cat, much to the fear of Isi. Isi takes Matilde the cat home to try to use the Book of Power to change her back. However, the cat runs out the door and to the park. She is chased by three big dogs, who chase her up a tree. Isi is able to get her back home. The next morning, Isi takes the cat to school, where the teachers are less than pleased. When the teacher tries to take the cat, it runs away, and is found by Olivia. After getting her back, she takes Matilde to an abandoned warehouse. All of the sudden, Venus appears and offers to transform Matilde back into her human form, if Isi will just give her the Book of Power. Isi returned with a backpack with the book inside it, and Olivia showed up to check the contents. However, Isi had tricked then and placed a worthless pad of paper in it. Before Venus and Olivia figured it out, Isi took back the cat and ran. Venus attempted to shoot a ball of fire at her, but Isi deflected it and then disappeared with a spell. Back at home, Isi began to cry because she couldn't figure out how to change Matilde back into herself. However, one of her tears dripped from her face and that changed her back. In another episode, Matilde is captured by Venus and tied up in her house. Venus turns Matilde into a turtle, and waits for her to return to Isidora. However, Isi's little sister Selena (Catalina Aguayo) finds Matilde the turtle and thinks she will get in trouble having a pet turtle. She attempts to hide her, and when she takes the turtle to the room they hold the Book of Power in, Olivia is able to steal the book. This theft is only temporary, and Selena, who is a sorceress herself, is able to transform Matilde back into herself. Still in another episode, Venus turns her daughter Olivia into a fly, so that she can fly to Isidora's home and get information for her. Olivia successfulyy makes the journey and back and is returned to her form by Venus. Gallery screenshot_10724.png screenshot_10725.png screenshot_10726.png screenshot_10727.png screenshot_10728.png screenshot_10729.png screenshot_10730.png screenshot_10731.png screenshot_10732.png screenshot_10733.png screenshot_10734.png screenshot_10735.png screenshot_10736.png screenshot_10738.png screenshot_10739.png screenshot_10740.png screenshot_10741.png screenshot_10742.png screenshot_10743.png screenshot_10744.png screenshot_10745.png screenshot_10746.png screenshot_10712.png screenshot_10713.png 2gjirf.gif screenshot_10714.png screenshot_10715.png screenshot_10716.png screenshot_10717.png screenshot_10718.png screenshot_10719.png screenshot_10720.png screenshot_10721.png screenshot_10722.png screenshot_10723.png screenshot_10747.png 2gjmra.gif screenshot_10748.png screenshot_10749.png screenshot_10750.png screenshot_10751.png 2gjmo9.gif screenshot_10752.png screenshot_10753.png screenshot_10754.png screenshot_10755.png 2gjmu6.gif screenshot_10756.png 2gjmsc.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Witch Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Brunette Category:Latex Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Fate: Inconclusive